


there's so much of my life in her

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Affection, Eating, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Food Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Humor, IN SPACE!, Kree (Marvel), Marooned, Naked Cuddling, Outer Space, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Daisy chases after Coulson then Coulson chases after Daisy, only this time, in space.





	there's so much of my life in her

He can't stop looking at her eyes.

His head is wanting him to verify, test the veracity of it.

But his heart already knows.

It's her.

She's here.

She came for him.

_Daisy._

There's the serious expression that she wears when she's focused, determined, as he watches her work.

But it melts into something softer once the threat has been eliminated, once they  both see each other.

A shy smile, almost like she's done something so obvious, so bold, she doesn't even have to say the words, but they're hanging there between them.

"What took you so long?"

She chokes on her own emotion and laughter at his words, and they move to each other, meeting in the middle.

It feels like forever, and also like yesterday, the way she fits against him. Like pieces of a puzzle coming together.

"Let's get out of here, huh?" she asks, against his ear, still caught in his embrace.

He could hold on to her forever, if she'd let him.

But he can't ask that of her. She's too many things to so many people.

It's an effort, but he lets go, even as his hand wants to linger on hers.

  
###

  
Once they're back on the ship together, she begins to explain how this all came about.

That they have been helping the crew of this ship against the Kree. Some mutual back scratching.

There is a rebellion underway, and Daisy has her own feelings about that, being Inhuman.

So they worked with the crew, found out where he was being held along with their captain.

On his own in the penal colony, he had a lot of time to think. He remembered Sif's words about tides in the universe.

That's how he ended up there, and he had accepted that in some ways.

But the team is here.

And she is here because of him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, when he finally moves his eyes off of her.

"That you risked a lot coming here."

"You would've done the same," she sighs, with a small shrug. "Besides, the Kree had it coming."

That makes the corner of his mouth pull up, because, yes, the Kree had it coming.

"They've certainly earned it, as far as you're concerned."

"Mmm," she hums in agreement. "I still want to help these people, Coulson."

He can feel himself frowning, starts to relax so she won't misinterpret it.

"I'm sure you want to get back to Earth, to SHIELD?" she asks.

Daisy has never needed him, not really. More the other way around.

"I think I'd like to stick around for awhile. Earn my keep."

He nods at her and pushes out his bottom lip like it's not a big decision or anything.

"Okay," she replies softly.

  
###

  
"I thought the idea was _they_ had it coming, not us!"

He's yelling at her over the sounds of weapons being fired their way.

They've found some cover, but every one of the damn Kree is over six feet tall and loaded to the gills with weapons.

Like Asgardians on steroids.

"C'mon, Coulson," she grins at him. "I thought you liked being the underdog? Cover me, huh?"

He gets to his feet and uses the weapon in his hand to lay out some ground fire as she extends her hand and directs her aim at their ship.

"I'd like to come out on top for once," he complains, then he grabs her by the arm and they run like hell as heavy weapons make a crater of the ground where they'd just been standing.

The Kree don't know what to do with Daisy. They're terrified of her.

He kind of loves it.

 _Definitely_ loves it.

He doesn't know what to do with Daisy himself, lately.

Eventually, it's all going to catch up with them, if the future looks anything like the past.

She brings up her gauntlets in front her and vibrates the air around them as something that looks like an explosive shell skims off it.

He pulls her down with him to the ground to shield them from the nearby explosion.

Little bits of steel and rock ping off of the shield from his prosthetic.

"I owe you one," she teases with a smile on her face, and watches him swallow until she gives up then rolls out from under him.

When she gets back to her feet, she offers him a hand up as his arm starts to beep.

"Explosives are in place," he tells the captain, then rolls his eyes from the delayed response. "Extraction any day now...."

"You make it sound like you aren't having fun," she says, as he shows her the coordinates and they start to make their way.

"I'm done getting shot at for the day. We can pick it back up again tomorrow," he grouses.

She starts to laugh at him, but doesn't get to finish.

 

###

"I owe you another one."

"You rescued me from space prison, I'm in debt up to my eyeballs," he answers her.

She hisses and takes another drink of the liquor as he uses the instrument to seal up the cut along her shoulder blade.

He can't stand to see her in pain, and she's also too good at hiding it.

Their shipmates don't have quite the same biology and so he had to modify another tool to sew her up.

It'll be a few days before they rendezvous with the team and then she can get real medical care, not this.

"It'll be fine, Coulson," she tells him, looking at his face and seeming a bit glassy-eyed.

He can feel her examining his worried expression and he finishes up as she groans a little at the sizzling sound.

"Hand it over," he tells her, gesturing to the alcohol.

"Is it going to sting some more?" she asks, frowning a little as she puts it in his hand.

"What?" he replies, with a shake of his head and then takes a long swig of it, practically coughing after.

"Oh, you just wanted a drink. To wipe that worried look off your face," she says, pointing at his expression.

"Are you drunk?" he asks, amused. He's never seen her like that. Daisy's careful, likes to keep her guard up.

"It's probably my biology, we're alienss, Coulson," she reminds him, starting to slur and reaching for the bottle to look at the label. "What is that stuff anyway?"

"No idea," he smirks, and then takes another shorter drink. "Seems mostly harmless."

"I don't like for you to worry 'bout me," she tells him. "Too much. Jussst a little bit." She holds her finger and her thumb apart and adjusts the amount a few times, then gives up.

"Can't help you, sorry," he answers, hiding a smile. 

"Didyouever have a partner? When you...when you were in SHIELD?"

"No, not really," he says, thinking on it. "I guess Mack for awhile? I was Tasha's handler, but it's not the same thing."

"Are we partnersss?"

He meets her eyes for a moment, tries to push down the words that want to form on the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

  
###

  
The Kree tried to take her, and he lost her. He almost lost her _again_.

He feels sick to his stomach. There's a pool of rage swirling inside of him, and he always does stupid things when he's like this.

Makes mistakes.

Daisy is the only thing that he knows, when he looks at her, doesn't feel like a mistake.

Her skin is pale and he can see the purple marks along her arms. She looks so helpless laying there. Fragile, even.

He remembers looking at her like this when Quinn shot her.

He remembers looking at his father die when he was a kid, and shuts his eyes tightly, tries to make the feeling go away.

He can't lose her. It's so selfish, but he can't.

Instead he watches them move away from the other ship, watches it flicker out and float lifelessly in the sea of space.

She used her powers to bend and twist metal, to shake the enemy ship apart so they'd have a chance to escape.

And now it's just the two of them in this pod, and he doesn't know what to do, or even where they're headed.

If he's doomed her thinking that he was saving her.

"Daisy."

Then he jumps at the touch on his shoulder, turns and looks to see Daisy reaching out to him.

She stares at him wordlessly and he feels something inside him start to uncoil.

"I need your body," she tells him, as her voice cracks.

"I'm sorry?" he asks in a tiny voice, as she reaches for his prosthetic.

"This part, specifically."

He turns the interface on and holds it out to her when she swivels in the seat towards the pod controls.

"I don't read Kree, Coulson, so I need you to translate and hopefully navigate us somewhere where there are no Kree."

"Good idea," he answers, scooting closer to her, offering his arm, then touching hers, his free hand skimming over the bruises.

"Do these hurt?" he asks her.

"It'll be okay, Coulson," she says, looking up at him with a tired smile.

  
###

  
This he can do.

It seems pretty fitting that his prosthetic makes him something of a walking encyclopedia, information collected from prisons and space stations and alien worlds.

He's able to forage, especially for Daisy, to get her strength back while they wait for their signal to be intercepted.

When the suns have gone down, they look into the darkness above, at the unfamiliar stars.

He's able to figure out their position and shows it to her by projecting the display towards the bright star that's nearest.

He takes a bite of the fruit he found and enjoys the pleasant sweetness, although he doesn't think he can compare it to anything he knows.

"We're so far away from Earth," she says next to him, moving her fingers along the map. "There's no SHIELD here. No team. No Kree. Just us."

"Far from home," he adds, and then turns off the display. The air isn't too warm here. There are animal sounds, but not the threatening kind.

"Not too far," she says, interrupting his train of thought. "From home, I mean."

There's something about her voice that makes him turn to her. He's always tried to hide his messiness from her. How much he needs her.

But being out here with her, away from their life on Earth, has simplified that.

The captain had asked him what they were to each other, when he left on his own to get her back from the Kree, and then said, "Nevermind."

It must've shown all over his face.

He wonders if it does now, but then stops when she touches her fingers along his cheek.

They fit like this, too. Mouths and tongues, and he realizes that his neediness is actually something more.

That he has saved up something in his heart that only she could reach.

Daisy understands him. How much they're alike.

The meaning of their scars and loss, shedding those things for the moment like they are their clothes, to become something new.

She's never been hard to follow, letting her show him how to map her body with his hands and his mouth.

Hearing her make these sounds for the first time is almost enough to put him over the edge, he has to stop and focus only on her, her fingers twisted in his hair as a guide.

Her arms are still bandaged, and he doesn't want to make her have to work for this, he just wants to show her what he's discovered.

After she comes, she looks at him in the dim light, his hands still on her thighs, and tells him he's beautiful, and takes a bite of the fruit with a smirk, and then shares it with him, kissing him after.

Then she pulls him down on top of her, never breaking their kiss, and it's perfect.

Daisy is perfect. And they fit like this, too.

He chases her orgasm again, putting to memory every gesture and noise that keeps him on the right path, then pulls her further under him, getting her legs higher around his waist, and feels her fingers dig into his back, then his ass.

The sounds that were unfamiliar before seared into his memory now, mingled with his own, but he asks if she's close, anyway.

And she answers by saying his name, against the shell of his ear, and he shivers, the sound of her voice pulling him with her to a climax.

When he can breathe again, he tries to shift, aware of his weight on her, but she stops him with a touch. She wants him there.

"Look, you finally came out on top." She smiles at him and then lifts her hand to take another bite of the fruit.  He knows what it means when Daisy jokes about serious things.

Instead, he hums in agreement and then tucks his face against her neck and shoulder, slips his leg possessively over her hip.

"Does this mean we're lovers?" she asks him between bites, as he finishes covering her like a blanket.

"Yes, it does."


End file.
